Queen Tyrant
Queen Tyrant is the older sister of Pani. She is 50 and the rival of Loris. Her henchmen are Dogio, Nether, Nathan, and Sonnet the Syclop brothers. Alongside them she plots to destroy Loris, avenge Pani, and return the Beasts! Appearance Purple eyes, black lips, black wavy hair, furry cape, white skin, red and black dress, chained and black and red shirt, black arm sleeves, and armored boots. Power Beast Strength: Gives Tyrant the power to lift heavy items Potions and spells: Gives Tyrant the talent to make and use potions and spells and she pleases. Personality Queen Tyrant has always been mean. After she lost her sister, she became evil, unfair, dark, ugly, and a tyrant. She is the last beast and wants one thing: to recreate every beast over again. In addition, she also wanted to be Queen and have Pani. In this case, she seems to ignore the fact that you can’t bring anyone in Equeria back. She’s so heart-broken and direct she doesn’t care. Tyrant also is a master of potions and delusion. It’s unclear where she learned it though. Loris seemed to think of her as scarred and petty. Tyrant hates rules and has the gift to convince others to feel how she does. Background Tyrant witnessed her parents’ death in the Beast Extinction Process (or B.E.P). When Swirly found out what they were doing she ordered them to free the remaining prisoners—Tyrant and her sister Pani. Swirly also gave them membership to travel anywhere they want and assured safety. She raised Pani on Sirus Island (after the shower) and taught her to feel how she did and hate the Beings too. Years went by when Pani and Tyrant disconnected the nations into five. Leaving the Beings last, they set out to doom them. When the sisters arrived in Camoria, Loris and Pani felt a zing. Swirly met Pani and warned her of her sister’s plot to destroy. This put a friendship between the two. After days, Loris announced to everyone—but Tyrant—they were to be married. Pani ran back and told Tyrant who forbid her to marry a Being Prince. Pani ignored Tyrant and claimed her to be jealous. After Pani went off to Loris's palace, Tyrant plotted to kill him. At the party, Tyrant poisoned Loris’s drink and waited from the window. Pani and Loris stepped in and talked. Soon Loris poured himself a cup of tea. Just before he sipped it he gave Pani one too. As they drank Pani felt dizzy and dropped down dead. Loris cried at her side before running to get help. Tyrant sat down next to her dead sister and cried harder and harder. Once Loris returned with others she disappeared. Trying to continue the plan for Pani, Tyrant was arrested. There she met Modar the Bull and fell in love with him. They told each other’s stories and grew more zing. Soon Modar had a plot to escape and start anew with Tyrant. Before they’re plot began Modar made Tyrant promise that if they escaped she’d forgive the past. When they almost managed to escape, Modar died as well. Tyrant broke out and spent years trying to bring the Beasts back. When she found out about the Guarder’s birth she sought revenge once again. Relationships Family *Pani - Sister *Loris - Brother-in-law *Beast Parents *Prince Arte - Cousin-in-law *Prince Authen - Nephew-in-law *Duke - Nephew *Spark - Niece *Queen Phoenix - Mother-in-law *King Blazer - Father-in-law **Modar - Mate Companions & Minions *Dogio - Apprentice *Nathan - Apprentice *Nether - Apprentice *Sonnet - Apprentice *Christakis - Accomplice *Main Changix - Christakis's Minions In C.B.S High (series) Appearance Black suit, purple eyes, cut hair, black shoes, black tie, and white undershirt. Background Years ago Tyrant's parents left the school to Tyrant. Principal Loris convinced Pani to join C.B.S High. Tyrant grew angry and hurt. Weeks after Pani got diabetes and died. So she married Christakis and aligned the schools together as S.O.C (School Of Change). Trivia *Tyrant is named after the word Tyrant. Meaning a cruel and oppressive ruler *Tyrant got her nickname Ty-ty from her father *Tyrant is a master of delusions and spells *Tyrant isn't actually a queen but is called that by her "subjects" *Tyrant's inspiration and similarities was the White Witch on Narnia: Both want to kill their enemies. Witch-Aslan, Tyrant-Loris Both wear fur around their necks to show power *Swirly said Tyrant would've been a queen and a mother if Modar hadn't died *Tyrant is similar to Lady Erebus: Both are evil Both have a relationship with Loris Both names have negative meanings Both have a small number of henchmen Both are female *Tyrant would've married Christakis is Modar was never created *Tyrant is the only villain with no villain song yet *Tyrant like's to consider herself a darker enemy *Tyrant is also similar to Maleficent: Both are the greatest villain of their group Both outbeated a lot of male villains Both are have long wavy hair Both want to get revenge on royalty who wronged me. Loris-Tyrant, Stephan-Maleficent Both are a different misunderstood species Both forbid their "family" to go with a boy. Pani/Loris-Tyrant, Aurora/Phillip-Maleficent Both expect too much of their younger ones. Dogio-Tyrant, Mal-Maleficent *Tyrant's theme song is coming soon on Parodies Wiki.com Gallery File:Scarlet-Mage-anne-stokes-25692385-680-945.jpg File:Elf_sorceress_rough_sketch_by_debuhista-d5mrzb3.jpg|Tyrant with the Changix File:Ranger_sketch_by_chibi_oneechan-d379qz3.jpg|A young Tyrant Two sisters by ladyselvaggia-d54ah3p.jpg|A formal Tyrant and Pani Re evil girl by naturelover12-d41q9sn.jpg 2007-06-19-59695.jpg Queen Tyrant Queen Tyrant Queen Tyrant Queen Tyrant Category:Villainesses Category:Sisters Category:All Characters Category:Satan-like Villains Category:Mistresses Category:Monsters Category:Transformation Category:Vengeful Category:Unmarried Lovers Category:Murderers